The present disclosure relates to a reference voltage generator and a semiconductor device including the same, and more particularly, to a reference voltage generator including a digital-analog converter and a memory device.
In a semiconductor device such as a memory device, a reference voltage may be used for various purposes, and as a speed at which a reference voltage generator included in the semiconductor device generates a reference voltage increases, the performance of the semiconductor device may improve.
The reference voltage generator includes a digital-analog converter, and generates a reference voltage based on a digital signal input to the reference voltage generator. As a converting speed of the digital-analog converter increases, a speed at which the reference voltage generator generates a reference voltage may increase.